


Happy Birthday Lou

by soldmysoultolouis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Louis, Feminization, Fluff and Smut, Lingerie, M/M, Riding, Rimming, Roleplay, Top Harry, face riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 23:12:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1165702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soldmysoultolouis/pseuds/soldmysoultolouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry gets Louis Mrs. Claus lingerie for his birthday and commence the birthday/christmas sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday Lou

**Author's Note:**

> soldmysoultolouis.tumblr.com

“Guess what I got you for your birthday Lou?” Harry grinned at his boyfriend. He was clad in only sweatpants and a Santa hat and was practically bouncing up and down next to Louis as he handed him his perfectly wrapped present. Several bows of various sizes and colors were littered across the top, making Louis smile.

“You best have wrapped this yourself Harold.”

Harry just grinned even harder, his dimples more prominent than ever.

Louis eagerly tore into the paper to reveal a clothing box. He only had a few options of what it could be, although he had his suspicions that it wasn’t just a t-shirt.

“Go on then,” Harry urged, unable to contain his excitement. He seemed at least ten times more anxious than Louis. Louis lifted the lid off the box to reveal some sort of red satiny lingerie. He pulled it out of the box and held it up, revealing a tiny red dress with white trim at the bottom.

“I thought maybe you could be my Mrs. Claus tonight,” Harry whispered and suddenly Louis was aware of their proximity.

“Fuck you Harry,” he said, red creeping up his neck. He and Harry had never really done the full out cross dressing before. Harry sometimes called him feminine things and it was difficult for Louis to hide how much he liked it, always being rendered red and speechless by the humiliation of it.

“I thought you’d like it Lou,” a pout crossing his face, “after all, you always reach your best orgasms when I’m telling you what a bad girl you are.”

Louis’ entire face was red now, and he inched away from Harry trying not to get sucked into his perfection. If Harry asked again Louis knew he wouldn’t be able to say no.

“Please Lou, for me?”

Louis looked straight into Harry’s green eyes and that was his biggest mistake. The earnest excitement in his eyes was too hard to contain and they were practically glowing at the thought of Louis in a Mrs. Claus dress.

"I...um...I...let me go get changed..." He stuttered, rushing off before Harry could say another word.

In the bathroom he took a deep breath as he slipped out of his clothes. It would be a lie to deny he hadn't thought about wearing lingerie before, but he never thought Harry want it, let alone be as excited as he was. He also never imagined he'd really be acting it out, the thought of wearing lingerie degrading almost in a way. It would be a new level of submission he'd never been to before.

He ran his hands over the smooth satin and focused again on his breathing and keeping his heart a steady rate. He was already hardening as he finally pulled down his boxers. Quickly, he slipped the dress over his head before looking at himself in their full body mirror. The neckline swooped low below his collar bone showing off his tattoos. The dress hugged tightly to him, making his growing hard on and the curve of his ass quite obvious, while clinging to his chest. The hemline left his cheeks peeking out slightly and overall it left almost nothing to the imagination. Not that Harry really needed to use his imagination.

He inhaled deeply one last time before pushing open the bathroom door.

"Took you lon-" Harry cut off as he saw Louis. "Holy fuck. You look so hot."

Louis' lips twitched up nervously as he made his way over to the bed. In his absence Harry had taken the liberty of getting completely undressed other than the Santa hat still on his head and a little bow around his now hard dick.

"You're so cheesy Haz," Louis groaned exasperatedly as he pulled the bow off Harry, but not really surprised. It wasn't the first time he'd done something so dorky.

"You know you love it," he said as he pulled Louis into a kiss. Louis’ lips turned up as he climbed onto Harry's lap.

"Mmm," Louis agreed and slowly ground back onto Harry, feeling his tip pressing at his hole. Harry moaned loudly and rutted upwards so that he was fucking against Louis’ ass cheeks.

"I want you to sit on my face right now."

"Fuck, Harry," Louis groaned.

Harry tugged him up so that he was positioned above Harry's mouth. Louis reached around and spread open his cheeks as Harry's tongue found his hole. He whined at the feeling and pushed back into it. 

"Yeah Lou, ride my face."

Louis willingly complied by grinding onto Harry's tongue. Harry gripped roughly onto his thighs and breathed in the scent of Louis. Eating Louis out was always one of his favorite things to do because he always got so eager for it.

Harry dug his tongue deeper into Louis' hole and Louis collapsed onto Harry's body, letting Harry take over.

"Shit, open me up," Louis moaned, as he took Harry's dick in his mouth. 

"Someone's going on the naughty list this year, you dirty girl." He pushed his first finger in while he spoke, and the coldness of the lube had Louis gasping. The gust of air made Harry's dick twitch as Louis took it back in his mouth, swirling his tongue around the tip. He worked Harry skillfully, knowing exactly how he liked it after all this time. Louis' hand left the base of Harry's cock as he took as much of him in as he could. His nose tickled against the skin of Harry's hips.

Harry was now pumping three fingers in and out of Louis.

"Gonna fuck you now," Harry growled, pushing Louis off him and positioning him on his back.

Louis' untouched cock peeked out at him from underneath the tiny dress. Harry wrapped a hand around it as his other hand guided his own cock to Louis’ entrance, pushing in slowly. Louis’ hands found the sheets and gripped tightly as he tried to keep the little whimpers from leaving his mouth. As much as he loved getting eaten out, getting fucked could not compare to anything else.

Harry thrusted slowly as he leaned forward to press a kiss to Louis’ lips.

“How do you like that Mrs. Claus? Do you like having Santa fill up your ass?”

Louis’ only response was a broken whimper as he turned his head to bite into the sheets. He was always self-conscious about how vocal he became, worried that he was annoying or that Harry wouldn’t like it. Harry continued thrusting shallowly with only the sound of their breathing and the slap of skin filling the empty air, as well as the occasional whine from Louis.

“You look so pretty in that dress sweetheart, I can’t believe how lucky I am,” Harry panted out.

Louis keened from the praise, his skin flushing even more. He loved receiving praise from Harry, reassurance that he looked hot and that he was still desirable after all these years.

“Shut up you sap,” Louis whispered barely loud enough for Harry to hear.

Harry pulled out, and sat down on the bed before beckoning to Louis.

“Come sit on Santa’s lap babe. Maybe if you’re good he’ll give you what you want.”

A thousand comments on how stupid and cheesy Harry was being flitted through Louis’ head, but he bit his tongue. The fact that Harry was such a huge dork was almost endearing and he didn’t really want to ruin the moment.

Louis positioned himself over Harry, pushing down until he felt Harry hit his prostate before rising up again. Harry just lay there, watching him with amazement. His dress was falling off one shoulder and a light sheen of sweat made his whole body glisten in the dimly lit bedroom. The dress was clinging to him tighter than before, sticking to the sweat. He reached out slowly to Louis, pulling him down so that they were forehead to forehead, and stared into his eyes. Harry’s own eyes were almost shining with how much he loved Louis as he rocked slowly upward.

“You look so beautiful,” Harry whispered and if Louis weren’t pressed this close to him, he wouldn’t have heard it. It was almost as if he was afraid someone else would come in and invade on their moment, their love.

“I love you so much Harry.” He leaned down and pressed a soft lingering kiss to Harry’s mouth as Harry’s hand found its way to him, stroking him gently a few times before sending him over the edge. Louis tightened around him and Harry rocked up a few more times before coming inside him.

“I love you too Lou.”

They lay there for a few minutes before Harry gently picked Louis up and carried him to the shower. Once they were clean they climbed under the warm covers and Louis could feel Harry’s breath hitting his neck as their heartbeats filled the silence and lulled them to sleep.


End file.
